Perseus Jackson, Son of Chaos
by TheSnider
Summary: This is unlike other Chaos stories! Instead of Percy being heartbroken, he is actually a Full-Blooded son of Chaos and Order! R&R Rated T so I can unleash myself later on in the story.
1. How it begins

_Hey guys!  
This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on the reviews!  
So, this is a chaos story, but unlike others, as it doesn't have Percy start as a demigod.  
Instead, he'll be an actual, full-blooded son of Chaos and a primordial god_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_(Instead of doing this every chapter, i'll say it once; I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO AND I NEVER WILL! RICK RIORDAN DOES!_

**1700 BCE - The Void**

**Chaos POV**

I'm about to have my own son, that I will actually be able to raise!

All my other children like Gaea, Erebus, Tartarus are evil and left me the first day of their life.

My wife, Order, is about to give birth to my full-blooded son!

I was shocked out of my thoughts as Order screamed.

I gripped her hand tightly and said soothing words to her, in a failed attempt to calm her down.

"Lord Chaos, Immortals are violent while giving birth, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said the Nurse

I sighed and said "Very well. You do it."

I covered my eyes as the baby was being born, as I wasen't used to that sight at all and as embarrasing as it is, Chaos, the mighty creator of the universe was disturbed at the sight of a baby being born.

When it was done, I opened my eyes.

After order calmed down she turned to me.

"What should we name him?" She asked

"How about... Perseus" I replied

"Good choice, I like how that sounds."

**The next day**

Me and Order went to present the new-born child to the population of the Void.

As soon as we stepped into the light, they imediately bowed. When they noticed the baby they erupted into applause.

Just when I was about to silence them, the fates showed up and spoke in unison as they always do.

"Hail, Perseus. Primordial god and declared Prince of the Void."

The city echoed the fates' sentence.

This was the happiest two days of my life!

_Well, there's chapter one. I know its short, but they will get longer after this, as there will be more action. Please review what you think of this, as I want to know if I should continue this or not. And as most stories go, the more reviews, the faster I update!  
Thanks for reading!_


	2. The Truth

_Hey guys, I'm back!_

_As soon as I posted last chapter I got spam notified of favorites and follows!_

_Thank you so much for reviewing!_

_Anyhow, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_

**1670 BCE - The Void**

**Percy's POV**

Hack. Slash. Roll. Dodge. Parry. Slash.

That was all that was going through my head right now, it was as-if I was on auto-pilot.

I have been training here for 30 years now. And I'm really starting to get bored with fighting the same automatons and monsters all the time. Do I really need more practice father! He won't even tell me who I am! All I know is my name and my parentage, and that my blood is silver for some reason.

"Good job Perseus! A new record!" Said my father while clapping.

Parents love to annoy their kids.

"Father, don't try to embarass me. There's no-one around anyway!"

He immediately stopped and put his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, fine. Whatever you say oh mighty prin-" He cut himself off my covering his mouth. "Prince?" I asked "Prince of what?"

I'm getting really annoyed with all these people ignoring me when I ask them who I am... Everyone does it! Even my friends!

Chaos sighed and replied with a shrug. "I have already said to much. You're not ready to know about your powers." He covered his mouth again.

"Father, I've been training here for 30 years! I am ready to know the truth about me! I have all the right in the world to know!" I then proceded to give him my puppy-dog eyes that he always obeys.

He sighed heavily. "Okay son. Let's go find your mother. She'll wan't to help explianing aswell." Said Chaos

"Okay" I replied exitedly.

I'd finally be able to learn who I am!

**10 Minutes later**

"Okay... Where should we start..." Asked Chaos

"How about who I am." I replied

It was my Mother, Order who replied this time. "Percy, your father is a very powerful man-" I cut her off.

"Don't be so secretive! Who am I, Who is He? Who are YOU!" I nearly screamed. I've had it! I feel like I'm about to explode!

After a long silence Order sighed and replied;

"You know the stories you hear about the Gods, Titans and Primordials?"

"Yes mother. Gaea, Erebus, Tartarus-" She cut me off

"Okay son, We get it. Well, ever wonder who created them?" She asked

"Now that I think of it... No. Who created them?" I asked confused

"Well... We did." Order said gestering to herself and Chaos

I sat there... Dumbfounded. My mother and father are the creator deities!

After a long, uncomfortable silence, I broke the tension by asking;

"Then that makes me..."

"Yes my son. You are a Primordial god. You are the heir to the throne of the universe, and my full-blooded son." Replied Chaos

After a 5 minute silence, I asked;

"What am I the Primordial of?"

"Your domains will be decided shortly" Replied Chaos

With that they flashed out, leaving me alone to process everything I've just learned.

I am a Primordial, My father is the Creator, I am a Primordial, I'm immortal, I am a primordial, I am one of the most powerful people in the universe.

These words kept flashing around in my head. And with that, I passed out from all the information I was supposed to process. I just can't beleive this.

_There you go guys! Chapter 2! 2 Chapters in one day... Good start if I do say so myself!_

_Next chapter, percy will learn his domains! Next chapter should be out tomorrow!_

_Remember guys;_

_Reviews= Motivation_

_Motivation= Faster Updates & Longer Chapters_

_Faster Updates & Longer Chapters= Happy readers_

_R&R, and I'll see you next time!_


	3. Rage & Domains

**Hey guys, I'm back!**  
**So, this chapter, Percy will learn what he's the god of, and some of his powers!**  
**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**1670 BCE - The Void**

**Chaos POV**

Me and Order just told our son, Perseus, about us, and the rest of the universe...  
We were scared of what he would do, so I flashed us both out of that room, desperately trying to avoid his rage for not telling him sooner.

"What are you doing!?" Hissed Order  
"He was going to snap any second! He's a primordial! It'll get out of control. It was best to be done." I replied  
"He'll need help processing all that information, you know." Said Order, still a little pissed off.  
"Fine then, we'll send one of his close friends... Who is that Daughter of that titan scum, Atlas again?" I asked  
"Oh, I believe that's Zoe Nightshade." Replied Order  
"Very well then. Send her in to talk to him, after explaining to her what's going on." I said calmly.  
Order looked a bit weary, but flashed out.  
I sighed. This is going to get harder before it gets any easier... This will be fun...

Zoe's POV

I was just getting ready to go hunting, when I heard a knock on my door.  
Confused about who it would be at this time, I held my bow close, and opened the door.  
I gasped immediately dropped it when I saw who it was  
"Lady Order!" I said, while bowing to Order  
"Hello Zoe. Perseus need help processing what we told him-" Order started, but zoe cut her off.  
"Wait, you told him?! Oh gods, he'll need help processing that information-"  
"Which is exactly why I came to find you Zoe. You're one of his Best friends, and since the oh so mighty Creator-Of-The-Universe is too scared to confront him, he told me to find you." She said while making air quotes while describing Chaos.  
"Very well, milady. I'll ready myself at once." I said, while bowing.  
Order nodded and flashed out. I sighed.  
I'm a bit nervous about how he'll be like. After all, knowing you're one of the most powerfull people in the universe would not be easy, and even that is an understatement.  
This should get interesting...

Percy's POV

I was just about to blow up in rage. How dare they leave me when I need help processing what I've just learned! Its not easy learning you're one of the most powerful people in the entire universe and void!  
I slammed my door open to find Chaos and Order and talk some sense into them, when my friend Zoe tumbled in.  
"Zoe!" I said while catching her before she could hit the ground.  
"Sorry! I'm in such a rage at my father and mother that I didn't notice you were walking in. I said near tears, in fear of hurting my best friend.  
"Its okay Percy, I'm okay, Let me go now!" She said  
I let her go and before she could even say anything I started to rant about what I've just learned.

"Chaos said that he's the creator, and that makes me a primordial and that means-" I said very quickly until she cut me off.  
"I know Percy, Lady Order explained it to me. Its fine."  
For some reason, I was stuck staring at her, and forgot all about my anger.  
She poked me. "Percy? Peercy? Perseus Jackson!" She screamed  
That snapped me out of staring at her, beautiful, obsidian colored eyes.  
Wait what? What am I thinking? She's my best friend!  
"Well, I'm calmed down now." I stated  
"What do you want to do?" I asked her  
"Lets go find Chaos and Order. They'll probably want to train you a little." She said  
I sighed. "Okay... Fine, lets go." I Replied

10 Minutes Later

"Mother? Father?" I said while entering the throne room.  
"Ah, Perseus. I see you've calmed down."  
"Yes father, Zoe helped a lot." I said  
For no specific reason, she blushed. I looked at her confused.  
"What?" She asked  
"Nothing." I replied while looking away, now blushing myself.  
Chaos and Order smirked at me knowing of what I was thinking.  
I blushed even more.  
"Okay Perseus, Your training starts immediately." He said, and mother nodded, agreeing.  
Suddenly, before they could flash all of us out, the Fates appeared.  
"Hail Perseus Jackson. Primordial god of Battle, The Elements, Space and Time."

**Well, there you have it! Chapter 3 is done! Remember to Follow and Favorite, and review as it's the reviews that motivate me to continue! Thank you! Cya next time!**

**P.S: Play Minecraft? Join my server! 198,27,82,45:25586 (Replace , with .)  
**


	4. Shock

_**Hey guys, I'm back!**_  
_**I got a few questions, one: No, Zoe is not and never was in the hunt.**_  
_**2, Yes, this story will be a Percy & Zoe pairing, later on though.**_  
_**So, here's the next chapter and sorry for the long wait! Didin't have much time to write though.**_

**1670 BCE - The Void**

**Chaos POV**

I stared at the fates in shock. My son just inherited Chronos' possition after he faded thousands of years ago! He's a primordial god aswell, and can control Space! Now he really needs to learn how to control his anger, before he completely obliterates galaxies. I'd rather leave that task to my offspring who have no common sense what so ever.

**Percy's POV**

I stared at the fates in complete shock, about what I controled. Who knows what I could do, I may even be able to snap my fingers and destroy a planet! I can also freeze time, and control the elements? Wow. This will be quite a fun eternity.  
Before I could say anything though, I was lifted off the stone floor and started hovering over to a throne that appeared. It was Gold, with effects of all the elements on one side, with stars and nebulae on the other side. As I was floating towards it, my Father smiled down at me from his 35ft possition.  
"Well son? How does it look?" He asked.  
Still in shock, I couldn't even reply for a few minutes, untill I was seated and I felt power flow through me. "Woah!" I said as I almost stumbled onto the hard floor, as all the power surged through my body. I screamed a few times at such pain this was causing. After the pain subsided, I faced my father.  
"What the hell was that?" I yelled  
"That was what you guessed, your power flowing through your body and veins. It's normal though, it happens to all my children. Even though they don't have thrones anymore..." He said, but trailed off  
"Okay thanks dad! I'm going to test out som of my godly abilities!" I said, anxiousely  
As Zoe and I walked out of the throne room, I asked her:  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"Hmm... How about Olympus. I think they're having a meeting." She replied  
I grabbed her shoulder, and flashed us onto olympus.  
"Woah! I'm dizzy..." I said, nearly falling  
"That's going to take a while getting used to." Replied Zoe  
Then something unexpected happened, the fates apeared in front of me. And spoke in unison;  
"Perseus jackson. As the heir to the throne of the Universe, we herebye give you the ability to turn people immortal, if you do a task." They said  
"Name it!" I said exitedly  
"Go listen in on the olympian meeting. If Zeus threatens anyone, stop him. There is a upcoming war, and they'll need all the gods they can get." They said  
"We, the Fates, hereby give Perseus Jackson, Primordial god of Space, Time, The Elements and Battle the ability to grant immortality to people of his choice." The said in unison. The sky darkened for a second, the lit back up. And with that, the Fates flashed out.

"Well then, who should I make immortal first..." I said teasingly to Zoe, who punched me in the gut.  
I groaned "What was that for?" I yelled, nearly collapsing on the ground below.  
She aproached with a smirk on her face. "You know who to make immortal first." She said.  
"Okay, okay! I perseus jackson, hereby grant the possition of immortality to Zoe Nightshade." I said quickly before she could punch me again.  
She smiled her beautiful smile, then said: "Okay, lets to interupt the olympians." She said with a smirk.

_**Next chapter will include the olympians' reaction to them, and a dramatic enterance!**_  
_**Cya guys!**_


	5. Interruptions

**Hey guys! I'm back! (Finally). Sorry, its been about what... a Month? Well, I'm a bad author. I just didn't really feel like writing but I'm feeling bored, so here ya go. Chapter 5!**  
**Percy's POV**

As we walked towards the giant double doors I couldn't help but laugh at the expressions of all the Minor gods and demigods who were staring at the place like it was the most beautiful place they're ever seen. Now, It was nice, but my father's town beats it 20 to 1.

"Wait, before we go in there, lets put on our cloaks to make us look more mysterious and scare them even more. Also, emit your aura of power. They're be terrified!" Zoe said  
I smirked and did as she suggested, as she laughed evily.

"Well, here goes nothing..." I said while opening the doors.  
The Olympians didn't even notice we walked in, and I was slightly dissapointed. But then I got one of my ideas.  
"Zoe turn invisible and watch this" I whispered, but not nearly loud enough for any of the Olympians to hear over their constant shrieking and shouting.  
Lets put my plan into action...

I dimmed all the lights and made it look all errie to startle them. They immediately stopped and a few of the girls... *Cough* Aphrodite *Cough* started screaming. Most of the rest Facepalmed, except for Dionysus who was somehow sleeping through all the noise. (Probably his constant hangover).

"ENOUGH" I bellowed in my loud, Promordial God voice, as I made the lights turned back on.  
"WHO DARES INTERUPT A MEETING OF THE OLYMPIANS?" Screamed Zeus  
"Well, that's not a very nice way to welcome Guests." I said as Zoe appeared.  
"WHO ARE YOU? STATE YOUR BUISNESS!" Screamed Zeus, while reaching for his sparkler that was strapped to the side of his throne, and aimed it at me.  
All the Olympians were confused when me and Zoe started to crack up at the futile attempt to frighten us.  
Zeus' face turned tomato red and full of rage. In his rage, he struck with his toothpick.  
I merely laughed even more as I caught it and Snapped it in half, shards of it flying towards the Olympians who were getting up to defend Zeus, effectively tying them to their thrones.  
"Oh please, you couldn't hurt us if you combined all of your powers together!" Laughed Zoe.  
That's when they seemed to notice our auras.  
"Who are you two?" Asked Athena in a nervous voice.  
"I am Perseus. Son of Chaos, prince of the Void and heir of the Universe. Primordial god Battle, The Elements, Space and Time!" I said in my loud and deep I-will-squash-you-like-a-bug kind of voice.  
All the Olympians looked startled, even Zeus looked nervous.  
"And I am Zoe Nightshade, Primordial Goddess of Moonlight and Shadows."  
All the Olympians sat there looking scared.  
I snapped my fingers scaring the daylights out of them. "Don't you know it's respectful to bow down to superiors?" I said with a smirk, as they all bowed down. Except for Zeus.  
"I DON'T CARE HOW POWERFUL YOU ARE! I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR INTERUPTING OUR MEETING!" He screamed while charging. I sighed and flicked my wrist, tying him to his throne with Shadows.  
"I don't think you can call that a meeting, 'My Lord'" I spat the last part with disgust.  
All the Olympians save for Ares and Dionysus looked slightly ahamed, while the two mentioned grabbed their weapons and charged. I smirked and took out my Swords, Shadow and Ripper.  
As Ares lunged at me, I blocked and parried with a thrust to his knee. He was not expecting that and fell to his knees. "Pathetic!" I spat in his face  
Enraged, he got up and slashed mercilessly at me, while I was blocking, I spared a glance to see how Zoe was doing with Dionysus, and she was merely toying with him.

**Zoe's POV**

I kept on smirking as Dionysus charged at me, I easily side stepped and watched as he crashed into one of the pillars, before falling face first onto the groud.  
I kept on side stepping, blocking and slashing untill I got bored and ended it with a blow to his head, cutting it clean off. Then I looked to see how Percy was doing.

He was just laughing non-stop as he toyed with Ares, untill he got bored, and slashed off his arms, then legs, then slowly his Head. I was slightly surprised at why he did that.

"Why did you do that so painfully?" Asked Apollo, not complaining, but Shocked none the less.  
"He tried to rape Chaos in female mortal form 200 years ago. It didn't end well, but I decided to make him suffer for it." He said, as all the Olympians looked at him fearfully, worrying what He would to them.

"We won't do anything to the rest of you, Yet..." I said evily.  
"Yes, but don't let your guard down. We are here for important news..." Percy started before he was interupted by a Black flash of light.

**Well guys, there you go! Chapter 5!**  
**Hope you liked it, included a bit of action!**  
**Cya next time!**


	6. Explanation

**Okay, this isn't a chapter, it's an explination since I forgot to mention alot of things.**  
**Okay, Zoe was never a huntress. She is the daughter of Erebus and Nyx, but since Percy became the heir of Chaos a few months before she was born, they both had to grant her immortality. She only had half, so she could live forever, she just didn't Have access to her primordial powers. Once Percy learned how to give others immortality he gave it to her, so now she is a ful immortal, and at a primordial level.**  
**PS: Percy and Zoe are the same age.**  
**Sorry for not mentioning all of this sooner.**  
**The next chapter should be out soon!**


End file.
